


I Love You Because

by ShakeThatCocktail



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Depressions, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Self-Medication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakeThatCocktail/pseuds/ShakeThatCocktail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet asks Tate an important question</p><p>Fluffy angsty Violate drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You Because

**Author's Note:**

> God bless my Sociology teacher for setting watching this for homework!
> 
> Enjoy and, as always; kudoses, comments, and bookmarks welcome :) xxx

"Why do you love me, Tate?"

Tate still had his smooth face buried in Violet's neck, feeling the vibrations of her speech against his lips. The question caught him off guard, but he still wriggled closer to her body, pressing his front more-flush against her back. Jeaned legs pressed against each other, knees slotting perfectly.

"Because I do," he replied, and Violet snorted, making Tate pout.

"Bullshit," she stated.

"Why?" Tate asked, hurt. Was he not allowed to love her?

"You can't just love someone," Violet replied. "I don't care what Mom says."

She started to turn over, so Tate moved back, giving her some space and resting his head on her dark purple pillow. When Violet was facing him, most of her face was obscured by a thin veil of pale hair, so he reached out to brush it away from her face, letting his fingertips trail lightly over the soft skin of her cheekbone. She was staring at him, lips set in a straight line. "Did you take your meds yet today?" Tate asked, out of the blue, and Violet sighed before rolling off the bed and grabbing the orange plastic container on her desk. After downing two blue pills dry and screwing up her face, she got back up on the bed the way Tate liked to do it- climbing over the footboard and slinking her way up- before leaning up against the wrought iron headboard. "Good," Tate said, looking up at her. From his position flat on the bed, that was the only way he could see her.

"Answer my question, Tate," she said, meeting his blue gaze.

"I love you because you're different," he said, and Violet shifted slightly. Tate placed a calming hand on her thigh, drawing a spiral on her jeans. "I love you because you embrace the darkness, and that you once told me I am the darkness. You forgave me for what I'd done before and you still let me be here. In your bed, with you."

Violet stared down at him, silently urging him to continue.

"I love you because I like the way you feel when I have you in my arms, warm and dry and safe. And I love you because of the way you felt when I held you in my arms in the bathtub when you swallowed all those pills and I thought you'd died. I love you because you did die in my arms, just like Romeo and Juliet."

Violet shivered at the last admonishment, and Tate's hand travelled up her thigh to her clasped hands in her lap. Taking one of them, he linked their fingers together and squeezed lightly.

"I love you because I care about your feelings more than mine. I love you because I want you to be happy. I love you because those tears falling down your face show me that you love what I'm saying. I love you because you love me."

Violet shuffled down the bed and all but smashed her forehead against Tate's, her fingers twisting in the blond curls just behind his ears and the tip of her nose touching his. Tate's arm immediately wrapped around her waist, pulling them closer towards one another like magnets with alternate poles. His thigh now lay over Violet's, keeping her warm in the slightly chilly bedroom.

"You love me too much for one lifetime," she mumbled, sniffing. The corner of Tate's mouth twitched and he dipped his head under hers slightly so he could kiss away her tears. They felt like butterfly wings against her skin.

"I love you enough for two lifetimes," he declared, voice slightly muffled by their proximity, and Violet's head turned slightly into her pillow, as if trying to hide the small smile gracing her face.

"I love you enough for two lifetimes, too," she replied.


End file.
